Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access systems, with equipment such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes systems to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with wireless coverage areas associated with individual base stations. The wireless access systems exchange user communications and overhead communications between wireless communication devices and service providers for the communication services.
Communication services typically include voice calls, data exchange, web pages, streaming media, or text messages, among other communication services. As a part of these communication services, content from service providers can be handled through the wireless communication system for receipt by users of wireless communication devices. Many times, primary content, such as the data requested by a user, is accompanied by supplemental content, such as emergency notifications, advertising content, weather alerts, or network alerts, among other supplemental content.
Overview
A wireless communication system monitors device status of a wireless communication device to generate device status data. The system associates a device identifier with the device status data and an anonymous key. The system receives a content request from the wireless communication device and transfers the anonymous key and the device status data to an advertising system. The transferred device status data does not identify the wireless communication device. The system receives the anonymous key and advertising data transferred from the advertising system and associates the advertising data with the wireless communication device based on the anonymous key. The system transfers the content and the advertising data to the wireless communication device.